degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheRexVoxian/So I guess this is goodbye
Hey guys! It's been a while since I've actually been active on here. I remember when I was here several times a day last year or two years ago. But life's been pretty hectic. I'm starting a new chapter of my life soon in polytechnic in a course I've always wanted. Things really couldn't be more exciting honestly. I've experienced so many new things in the span of this new year and learned a lot as well. It's really interesting how so much can change within a year or two. Anyway, my time here as an active user has come to an end, and this is me formally leaving, but not for good. I love you guys so much, you've been one of the warmest groups of people I've ever met, and I just didn't think it would be right for me to just vanish without a trace. I admire all of you and the impressions you left on me and I don't think I'll ever forget them, and I apologize if I seemed a bit antisocial. I was afraid of coming out of my shell most of the time, and now that I'm more confident, I'm so ready to experience and see what the world out there has to offer me. If time's on my side, I'll pop by every now and then, and maybe drop a comment or two or see how all of you are doing. ''' '''Thank you for caring about me when I was down, for helping me understand things from a different perspective, and for changing my life, really. It was really one hell of an experience being on here. My skype's the same as my username, and you can always contact me there if you wanna know how I'm doing. Now I hope I don't forget to mention anyone, but: Cam, I'm so glad I met you. I remember all the things we'd talk about until it was four in the morning (fuck timezones tbh lmao). You're one of the sweetest, most understanding people I've ever met and I honestly don't know where I'd be without you sometimes. We still talk on Skype all the time but I thought it was worth mentioning you here. You're so perfect and I love you. Derek, just because I'm leaving the wiki doesn't mean I won't catch up on Clearwater! I love your series so much and I'll never be able to quit it, haha. I loved the times when we'd ask each other for critiques on our fics. I hope life treats you well and all the best to you! RJ, I miss you! I hope you see this and if you do, just know that you can always talk to me on kik about anything and everything. I loved the conversations we had about random stuff and I hope we keep in contact :) Dani and Rob, you two always kick ass and are so mature about it most of the time. I always have fond memories of learning important things from you guys and I wish all the best for both of you! To the admins, you're so skilled at keeping this wiki free from problems. Keep doing what you do best :D And for everyone else, I'm grateful for the great memories I had with all of you. You're all beautiful and amazing people who have made my time here a lot more remarkable than I thought it would be when I first stepped in. Thank you so much. Category:Blog posts